zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Shiram-Ludgerus33
Zwar bin ich aus zeitlichen Gründen abwesend, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich dieses Wiki unbewacht zurücklasse! Dies ist eine Warnung für die Vandalierer! Wenn du ein Anliegen hast, dann hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht. --Ludgerus. 15:47, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) HURRAYY ! Ich bedanke mich bei euch Usern, dass ihr dieses Wiki beim "Aufbau" helft. Vielen Dank ! Diese Userpage wurde nicht für andere gestaltet. http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/dennighh_zpsfcc6576f.png Moin liebe Leute ! Die meisten Bilder von Zeldapedia (TLoZ-Bilder) sind Screenshots und stammen von mir selber ! Diese Bilder stehen unter der Lizenz Bildzitat. Diese Userpage ist nicht für euch, sondern für mich gedacht. Gestaltet von mir selbst. Wenn du ein Zeldafan bist, dann freue ich mich =). "In einige Fällen, dann warscheinlich wenige." Du hast keine neuen Nachrichten ! (Warum ist das wichtig ?) Achja, wurdest du von mir gesperrt ? Selbst schuld ! Ich sperre jeden Vandalierer und Nervensäge, der Zeldapedia verunstaltet. Also, sieh selbst' (übersetzt: pech gehabt) ! Diese Profilseite ist das "Büro und Zimmer" (sein zweites Zuhause) des großen Zelda-und Fablefan, der gleichzeitig der Administrator von Zeldapedia ist. Diese Seite beschreibt einen echt begeisterten Zeldafan von Zeldapedia. Für Leute, die nicht so begeistert sind, können ihre eigene Seite betrachten ! Oder...GET OUT !!! Ist ja schließlich meine Seite. So listen up, good now, the general masses (wenn man es versteht) --The Beasty Boys '' '' Dieser User hat die Adminrechte und ist ein Administrator ! Persönliches http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/OR-GaspN64_zps1f248d17.jpg Was bedeutet Shiram ?! Kommt aus dem Japanischen und bedeutet:"Weiß" (als Farbe). Der Name Shiram findet ich besser als "shiroi" (weißer). Weiß, Grün, Blau, Silber sind ja meine Lieblingsfarben. Wieso ? Frage ihn . |Website = Da wo du gerade bist|Todesort = In der Kathedrale}} Hallo, ich bin Shiram-Ludgerus ! Nein, ich bin nicht verrückt =). Die Bilder und Texte oben sollen meine Persönlichkeit (was "zu" Tiere und The Legend of Zelda angeht) schnell auf dem Punkt bringen. Ich möchte, dass du mich Ludgerus oder Ludger nennst. Meinen richtigen Namen will ich nicht verraten. Gebürtig komme ich aus der NRW und lebe in Niedersachsen. Ich spiele in meiner Freizeit The Legend of Zelda-Spiele, weil sie ebenthalt knifflig sind. Ja, ich bin ein Zeldafan seit ich keine Ahnung und der so aussieht, während er leidenschaftlich Zelda zockt oder sich dafür interessiert. Die The Legend of Zelda-Spiele zu spielen macht echt Spaß, besonders wenn ich nichts zu tun habe oder langeweile habe. Die Dungeons, die Kämpfe und die Stories in den The Legend of Zelda-Spielen gefallen mir. Mir macht es besonders Spaß mit den gefundenen Items herumzuspielen. Die Items finde ich auch cool. Ich mag ja Spiele mit Schwertkämpfen, aber da kann ich sagen, dass Fable und The Legend of Zelda top sind. Deswegen spiele ich eine von den beiden Spielen. Das kommt ja einem echt vor, wenn ich mit Schwert und Schild herumlaufe und Kreaturen töte. Fable und The Legend of Zelda sind unterschiedlich, aber fast das gleiche. In den The Legend of Zelda-Spielen bekommst du den Nervenkitzel und musst alleine in Dungeons herumlaufen und Rätsel lösen. Das Rätsel lösen finde ich neben den Banjo Kazooie-Spielen interessant. Rätsel lösen in The Legend of Zelda ohne Hilfe (auch ohne Walkthroughs) macht mehr Spaß und finde ich auch so spannend. Wenn du abguckst, bekommst du den Spielspaß nicht zu spüren, warscheinlich wenig. Deswegen kämpfe ich mich alleine durch Dungeons. Damit ich mich nicht (zu tode) erschrecke, informiere ich mich, ob irgendwo Zombies (oder ähnliche Kreaturen, die stark sind) in den Spielen irgendwo vorkommen. Somit kann ich mich darauf vorbereiten und ich weiß auch somit bescheid. Das schwierigtste Dungeon, dass ich absolvieren musste, war der Felsenturm Tempel in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Ich kann nur sagen, ich bin ein richtiger Fan von The Legend of Zelda und Fable geworden. Ich kann euch beide Spiele nur empfehlen. Auch besitze ich Fable für die Xbox. Naja, ich habe Fable an jemanden ausgeliehen.. Habe aber jetzt eine andere Version von Fable, nämlich Fable The Lost Chapters. Ich selbst bin Pro-Gamer, wenn es was mit Zelda oder Fable zu tun hat. Jetzt liegt meine Xbox-Konsole irgendwo schrott in der Ecke, weil dieses DING (!) nicht in der Lage ist Spiele flüssig abzuspielen und die Konsole kratzt ab öfters, mit der Ausrede, die CD sei beschädigt. Ich mag Sport und bin sehr sportlich. Ich spiele gerne Tischtennis und bin auch ein Profi. Ich bin ein Profi in Springen, was auch meine Leidenschaft ist. Meine Hobbies sind Bilder malen, beschäftige mich mit eigenen Ideen und Kreationen, Bücher lesen und zu Hause hocken. Ich gehe nur aus dem Haus, wenn ich etwas außerhalb zu Hause erledigen muss und besuche die 10.Klasse meiner Schule. Ich bin einer der ungerne raus geht. Ich hatte bisher nur vier Praktika: In einem Supemarkt (macht Spaß), in einem Handwerkbetrieb für Pferdestalleinrichtung (meine Augen taten weh und außerdem bin ich ungeschickt im Handwerk-> hat mir nicht gefallen), in Big Dutchman Int. im Bereich Technische Zeichnung und Planung (hat mir Spaß gemacht) und habe mal in eine Sozialeinrichtung gearbeitet (mir hat es auch gut gefallen). Inzwischen hat es meiner Meinung nach kein Sinn mehr hier noch was in diesem Wiki noch was zu tun, weil hier einfach zu wenige Besucher und selten User hier anständig arbeiten, was ich sehr schade finde. Außerdem sorgte ich mich mehr um diesen Wiki. Wenn ich hier arbeite, brauche ich sowieso zu viel Zeit, um hier einges zu erstellen und bearbeiten. Ich möchte auch, dass dieses Wiki auch so gut wird, wie die anderen. Aber das kann ich mir bereits schon abschminken, weil sowieso hier irgendwelche Usern hier in diesem Wiki nur Unsinn und Unfug (siehe letzte Bearbeitungen und alles noch so viel weiter) schreiben und hinzufügen. Ich kann mich auch nicht hier um alles kümmern, was hier gemacht wird usw. . Und das finde ich sehr schade. Meine Arbeit hier mit über 2200 Bearbeitungen beweist, dass ich schon eine Menge in diesem Wiki gemacht habe. Ich wünsche mir, dass anständige Benutzer und Usern (eine Menge), die ihr Wissen über The Legend of Zelda hier verbreiten. Zwar bin ich Administrator, dass bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich alles über The Legend of Zelda weiß. Mir gefällt The Legend of Zelda einfach. Ich kenne das Spiel, seit ich klein bin, wie z.B. habe ich bei meinem Cousin zum The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time gesehen und habe es auch gespielt. Zelda ist echt empfehlenswert für die, die Schwertspiele oder den Nervenkitzel mögen. Später entdeckte ich nach Ocarina of Time The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Dieses Wiki bietet euch was interessantes an. Aber wir haben zu wenig Artikeln. Das englische Zeldapedia hat 4000 Artikeln. Wie sollen wir da mithalten ? Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn hier eine Menge teilnehmen möchten, um Zeldapedia praktisch "blühen" zu lassen wie eine Blume. Bitte helft uns ! Ich kann alle wichtige Dinge über Majora's Mask erstellen, weil ich das Spiel in und auswendig kenne. Das selbe gilt für Twilight Princess und Ocarina of Time. Bei anderen Spielen muss ich noch was gucken. Ich kann erst was über den Spielen einen inhaltlichen Text wiedergeben, nur wenn ich das Spiel auswendig kenne. Das ist kein Problem für mich. Aber naja bis 4000 Artikeln...warum bin ich hier nur der einzige Bearbeiter ?! Ehrlich gesagt fangen schon meine Kumpels an zu saufen, außer mir. Ich habe da meine Erfahrung mit sowas. Ich hasse Zigaretten und Drogen. Meine Familie wäre beinahe mit sowas untergegangen. Als Kleinkind wurde ich öfters von Möchtegern-Gangstern schlecht behandelt und entschied mich an einem Kampfsportunterrischt teilzunehmen, um mich zu wehren. Schon ist das Leben in einem Dorf leichter. Für mich klingt das gut, weil ich hier meine Ruhe habe. Natürlich bin ich freundlich und höflich, auch... sturköpfig. Zu meine Lieblingspeisen gehört: Döner, Pizza (von meiner Mutter, müsst ihr auch mal probieren), Chilli mit Käsefüllung (mmhh...) ,Lasagne mit Käse, Spaghetti mit Tomaten-und Knoblauchsoße, Suppen und selbstgekochte Pommes. Was ich nicht mag, ist Brokoli und Eiersalat. Ganz gerne schaue ich die japanischen Folgen von One Piece. Das schaue ich gerne, weil das einfach saukomisch ist. Ich bin ein schlauer Schüler, der einen erweiterten Realschulabschluss anstrebt. Ich bin gut in Mathe, Englisch und in Deutsch. Sozusagen sind alle Fächer (außer Werken) meine Lieblingsfächer. Ich bin so einer, der seine Hausaufgaben im Bus erledigt. An den angeblichen Weltuntergang glaube ich nicht, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass wir Menschen ganz sicher den Weltuntergang zu spüren bekommen und nicht durch wasauchimmer. Das ist meine Meinung. Meine Lieblingsjahreszeiten sind Herbst und Winter. In beiden Jahreszeiten ist es kalt und man erlebt einfach viel. Man könnte einfach wunderschöne Gedichte über den Herbst schreiben, finde ich. Nebel in der Luft, Rascheln, Goldgelbe Blätter, Bunte Baumkronen, Regen, der Wind und die Kälte. Kälte finde ich besser, als die Hitze. Hitze ist für mich unerträglich, obwohl ich in Sommer Geburtstag habe. Ich bin ein Tierliebhaber und hätte gerne Tiere bei mir. Leider können nicht alle Tiere zusammenleben. Katze und Wellensittich auf jeden Fall nicht ! Wenn ich mal traurig bin, gehe ich zu meinen Tieren rüber und fühle mich bei ihnen wohler und es macht ja glücklich, wenn sie sich freuen, wenn sie mich sehen. Kurz gesagt: Tiere über alles ! -> Meine besten Freunde, die mich nicht verärgern oder irgendetwas vorwerfen. Ich bin eher kompliziert. Bedeutet folgendes: Ich zocke (wenn auch lange), bin schlau in der Schule auch mündlich gut, lese Romane und ich bin kein Feier-Typ. Auf sowas stehe ich nicht. Da kann man denken: Er hat schlaue Eltern und Geschwister. Antwort: NEIN, natürlich nicht. Das liegt daran, dass ich mich für Romane, Design und mehr wissenswertes interessiere. Daher mag ich auch kein Alkohol und ähnliches. Auf jedenfall spiele ich leidenschaftlich Zelda und Fable ! Hier zwei Bilder: Link bei mir in Master-Quest (--STR).jpg|Link bei mir in der Master-Quest Version von Ocarina of Time. Fable-TLC ich als Zaubererkrieger in Necropolis.jpg|Ich bin ein Zauberkrieger in Fable: TLC. Link läuft auf den Terminaebenen(--STR).jpg|Bei mir: Link läuft nachts auf den Ebenenfelder von Termina. Zu Zelda: Ein Abenteuerspiel mit Dungeons und eine Geschichte mit Handlung. Man kann ein Pferd besitzen (leider kann man nicht selber als Spieler das Pferd streicheln, geht nur automatisch) und andere Waffen. Dazu noch Rüstungen. Ich finde Majora's Mask am besten : man kann sich verwandeln und man erhält goldene (die wichtig sind) Gegenstände. Zu Fable: Du kannst entscheiden, ob du als Frau oder Mann spielst. Du gestaltest dein eigenen Helden mit Ausrüstungen und Waffen. Du kannst ein Zauberer oder ein Krieger sein, beides geht auch. Du kannst gut oder böse sein. In mein Fall: ich spiele den guten Helden. In Fable TLC kannst du nur als Mann spielen. In den anderen Spielen darfst du entscheiden. Adminstrator Ich wurde am 16. Februar 2010 Adminstrator über diese Seite. Das bedeutet, dass ich dieses Wiki 2010 "adoptiert" habe und ich gebe meine Adminrechte nicht auf. Das bedeutet schon vor 2010 gab es Artikeln, die sahen nicht gut aus und fast über all waren falsche Links und das muss immer wieder korriegiert werden. Ich muss von unten oben bis nach oben arbeiten und so komme ich zu den Artikeln zurück, die absolut falsch sind. Ich werde alles mögliche tun diese Seite so gut wie möglich verbessern, was ich bewiesen habe (aktuell). Da ich in die zehnte Klasse gehe, könnt ihr euch im voraus vorstellen, dass ich fast keine Zeit mehr habe :p. Weg gehen, viel lernen, sehr viel schreiben. Nur am Lernen... Da ich kein Bürokrat von Zeldapedia, bin ich auch nicht in der Lage Adminrechte zu geben und abzuziehen. Ich wurde von MtaÄ Adminisstrator von Zeldapedia. Bürokrat Ich wurde am 13.11.12 Bürokrat über Zeldapedia. Ich bin in der Lage jemanden Adminrecht oder Bürokratenrecht zu geben. Ich werde diese Rechte, die ich habe, niemals ausnutzen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich erst heute (28.11.12) mitgekriegt, dass ich Bürokrat wurde. Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie mich das berührt hat ? Es fühlt sich großartig an. Ich möchte mich herzlich bei MtaÄ bedanken, auch wenn er viel um die Ohren hat. Usern Ich freue mich über neue Usern. Ich kann dies nicht alles alleine hinkriegen. Grund ist, dass ich Zelda spiele und bin noch Schüler . Grundsätzlich weil ich in der Abschlussklasse bin. Natürlich versuche ich regelmäßig Online zu sein. Vandalierer, die keine Ahnung haben, werden nicht erwünscht ! Hinweise: Wenn ihr keine Ahnung habt, schaut euch das hier an. In dieser Seite findet ihr heraus, wie ich hier in Artikeln Links usw. einsetze. Wenn noch ihr was lernen wollt, dann geht auf eine Seite, die von mir komplett bearbeit wurde, klickt auf "Bearbeiten" und dann müsst ihr auf "Code-Ansicht" klicken. Der Button befindet sich über den Rückgängigpfeil, also ganz oben über den Bearbeitungsfenster. Darin befinden sich die Codes, die ich immer benutze. Verzichtet auf einige Direktangaben und setzt Codes ein, damit man schneller arbeiten kann und nicht hin-und herklicken braucht. Wenn ihr euch hier angemeldet habt, könnt ihr euch euren eigenen Profil erstellen. Ihr müsst das nicht tun, könnt ihr aber. Legt bitte eure Profilseite unter der Kategorie:Benutzer fest. Es gibt hier viele User, die diese Kategorie nicht haben. UND BEI BILDER !!! Lizensiert bitte die Bilder. WIKIA, wieso blendet ihr WICHTIGE OPTION aus, wenn man ein Bild einfügen möchte. Ihr wisst, wie man Bilder hochlädt, oder ? Noch vor dem Einfügen muss man auf "Weitere Optionen" klicken. Genau das wird ausgeblendet, obwohl das wichtig ist -> BESCHWERDE !!. Setzt das Bild unter der Lizenz "Bildzitat" (das so aussieht) und ihr seid fertig.'' Ihr könnt noch das Bild umbennen (wird von mir empfolen). Wir arbeiten nach dem Prinzip, der englischen Seite von Zeldapedia (zelda.wikia.com). Denn da sind die Artikeln ordenltlicher und haben mehr Inhalt. Die Sache ist ja, dass Zeldapedia Unterstützung im Bereich Gaming braucht. Ja, ich weiß. Ist kein schöner Anblick, dass hier viel Inhalt fehlt =(. Wisst ihr eigentlich, Zeldafans freuen sich, wenn sie was zu lesen zu bekommen ? Jaja, dir warscheinlich fällt es nicht auf (Na ?!?) ! Man kann mich nicht hier alleine arbeiten lassen. Ich weiß nicht alles und ich brauche zu lange Zeit, damit mehr Inhalt entsteht. Nein, Zeldapedia ist unabhängig von irgendetwas. Naja, glücklicher Weise wurde Zeldapedia nicht mit Facebook oder Twitter verknüpft und das bleibt auch so aus Sicherheitsgründen. Wer mir da eine Anfrage für eine Verknüpfung stellt, die lehne ich ab. Weil erstens will ich das nicht (bezieht sich auf wichtige Argumente gegen eine Verknüpfung) und zweitens gibt es User, die unbekannt bleiben wollen. Das ist ihr gutes Recht auch meins und ich bin gezwungen auf sowas Rücksicht zu nehmen. Meine (und unsere Arbeitsweise) lehnt das englischsprachige Zeldapedia (zelda.wikia.com) an. Das bedeutet: die selben Kategorien, die selben Arbeitsweise usw. Nein, keine Schicht & kein Arbeitsvertrag. Damit ist nur ein Artikelaufbau gemeint. Artikeln, die nicht passend zu den Kategorien sind, werden gelöscht. Wir haben unterschiedliche Meinungen zu den Artikeln. Da kann es mal vorkommen, dass hier und mal da Ausnahmen gebildet werden. Schaut bitte nicht weg liebe Zeldafans, unterstützt uns. Und nein, diese Seite ist auch keine Falle oder ähnliches. Zeldapedia ist ein Wikia, da kommt nichts schlechtes über euch heraus. Naja, nur wenn ihr eure eigene Seiten mit Facebook oder Twitter verknüpft, dann hat man selber Pech. Und schaut euch diese Seite an: Spezial:Benutzer. Da werdet ihr sehen, dass ich der einzige bin, der sich Mühe gibt, obwohl ich seit vier Jahren hier angemeldet ist und ich habe es nicht mal geschafft, die Artikelzahl 4000 zu erreichen. Ich bin alleine hier. Ich habe paarmal aufgegeben. Auf dieser Seite werdet ihr sehen, dass leider angemeldete User nicht mehr anwesend sind. Wo seid ihr, ihr guten User, die gute Sachen editieren ? Ihr seid hier immer willkommen. Ich weiß, es ist sinnlos hier zu editieren, weil hier einfach zu wenig steht und es gibt hier keine Mitarbeit. Ich fühle es genauso, wie ihr auch. Aufgeben will ich nicht. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass wir gute Informationen liefern können. Aber doch nur, wenn wir zusammenhalten. Genau ! Aber leider hat man dies und das. Doch schaut euch diese Seite an. Ich will diese Seite nicht aufgeben. Die anderen Admins von ZP haben schon aufgegeben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich deren Adminrechte abziehen soll oder nicht, weil beide zulange abwesend sind. Naja, es scheint so, dass ich wohl der führende Oberadmin bin. Das klingt jetzt unverschämt, aber ich meine samit nur, dass ich die Regeln entscheiden darf, solange die anderen Admins wieder zurück. Ich bezweifle ehrlich gesagt, ob beide zurückkehren; eine von den beiden ließ ihr Konto deaktivieren. Warscheinlich wegen... ja genau, das betrifft auch mich zu. Dafür fühle ich mich verantwortlich und bin bereit es rückgängig zu machen. Ich kann nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Aber ich kann dies alles nicht so schnell und in kurzer Dauer sowie auch ohne Hilfe nicht schaffen. Jeder hat doch seine eigene Dinge zu erledigen. Das gilt für jeden. Jeder hat seinen eigenen Zeitplan, an den er sich halten möchte. Ich zwinge niemanden, aber wüsche mir gute Autoren und das kann wirklich jeder sein, auch wenn er/sie es nicht auffält. Das war bei mir genauso, aber das hat sich geändert. Jeder hat seine eigene Profilseite. Ich bitte euch liebe Leser, wenn ihr feste Mitglieder werden wollt und was über den Spielen und deren Dingen schreiben wollt und ihr auch Zeldafans seif, dann nur zu. Das Wiki läuft nicht weg. Es ist nicht zwingend nötig, dass man immer dabei sein muss und was schreibt. Denkt ihr ich muss es jedesmal tun ? Neeehhh ! Ich muss zugeben, dass ich befürchte, dass die guten Autoren (also Benutzer) nicht mehr anwesend sein werden. Mein Wunsch ist es ja, es zu ermöglichen, dass wir gemeinsam wir Benutzer miteinander in Kontakt bleiben und uns freundlich ansprechen. Schaut euch doch die Benutzerseiten aus dem englischen Zeldapedia an. Da werdet ihr warscheinlich lachen müssen. Und nein, ich bin keine miese Ratte oder eine Falle. Ich bin auch keine Freundfalle. Wer es hier wagt, Fallen zu begehen, um Menschen anzulocken, die leider Gottes geschehen, der wird so oder so aufgeschmissen sein !!! Wikia und die Admins, auch ich, verfolgen alles zurück bis ins letzte Detai. Achja, legt euch bitte ein Konto an, damit ihr mehr machen könnt. Weil wenn ihr ohne Konto arbeitet, wird eure IP-Adresse (eure Computeradresse) zu sehen sein. Ihr fragt euch wieso, wenn man kein Profil, dann besitzt man eine eigene Benutzerseite, auch wenn man kein Konto hat. Dies ermöglicht uns, ob die IP-Adresse Blödsinn baut oder nicht. Die Adressen werden nicht aus bösen Zwecken benutzt, also keine Sorge. Ich habe ja mein eigenen PC. Bildbearbeitung Einmal vorweg, ich bin kein Profi in Sachen Bildbearbeitung. Im Wiki werdet ihr auf einige Bilder zustoßen und gleich sofort merken, dass diese Bilder bearbeitet wurden. Ich nutze GIMP 2.6. Sozusagaen kann man mich als "Anfänger" bezeichnen, wenn ich GIMP 2.6 nutze. Diejenigen, die das ebenfalls downloaden wollen, für euch empfehle ich die Version 2.0 von GIMP. Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht der beste. Fan Pokemon http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/Tornupto_sprite_zps9967a95b.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/garados_sprite_zps35112b55.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/ampharos_sprite_zpsddd9c422.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/xatu_sprite_zps0420a75c.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/Dragoran_sprite_zpsf10d9fcf.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/seedraking_sprite_zpsab681fb3.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/Ho-Ohnr250sprite_zps65e0ecb5.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/sumpex_sprite_zps31e6fbc0.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/libelldra_sprite_zps99e85eee.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/impoleon_sprite_zpsffbf48ea.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/knakrack_sprite_zpsf06c1549.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/admurai_sprite_zpsa54b930d.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/zapplarang_sprite_zps8a473c22.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/washakwil_sprite_zps8ee3cc18.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/ramoth_sprite_zpsb3306a69.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/cavalanzas_sprite_zps5128732b.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/maxax_sprite_zps03efd310.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/trikephalo_sprite_zps6ebf9cae.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/skelabra_sprite_zps776f1875.gif http://i1324.photobucket.com/albums/u610/Shiram-Ludgerus34/643sh_zps8dc435dc.gif ' Doch, kein Scherz ! Sie sind alle in mein Besitz. Was meint ihr eigentlich, wie lange ich brauchte, um sie zu besitzen ? Ich werde diese Pokemons auf gar keinen Fall an jemanden tauschen. Du kannst dir die selben Pokemon holen, die ich besitze. Das empfehle ich dir ;)!' Ich selbst spiele noch Pokemon. Einige aus meiner Klasse spielen das auch im Unterricht, aber hey! trotzdem passe ich auf im Unterricht. Ich bin auch gut darin. Ich selbst nutze nur ungerne legändere Pokemons (mit einigen Ausnahmen) ein, weil ich selber möchte, dass meine Pokemons in meine Teams stärker werden. Kommt mir nicht Pikachu an xD -> das warscheinlich schwächste Pokemon mit Karpador. Ich meinte jetzt Karpador allein von seinen Werten her und ich möchte auch keinen verletzten, der Karpador mag und ich mag es, obwohl es schwer ist, Karpador zu trainieren. Ich erinnere mich: Mein Tornupto war auf Level 53 und kann Erdbeben einsetzten. Den habe ich gegen ein Level 81 Pikachu eingesetzt. Pikachu setzte zuerst Donner ein (...), ging daneben und dann kam mein Tornupto mit Erdbeben und dann ? Mein Tornupto mit Level 53 besiegte Pikachu auf Level 81 mit einem einzigen Schlagen, also eine 1 Hit Attacke ohne Volltreffer. Unfassbar oder ? Ich selbst besitze in den Spielen meistens die stärksten Pokemon von den Werten her, wie z.B. ein Garados, Dragoran, Libelldra, Tornupto, Trikephalo und noch weitere. Ich bringe den noch gute Attacken bei und überlege mir immer eine gute Strategie aus, um jemanden zu besiegen. Dementsprechend bringe ich meine Pokis starke Attacken bei, die gegenüber anderen sehr effektiv wirken. Ein Beispiel : #Ich habe Ramoth und Skelabra Psychokinese beigebracht, obwohl man es sich nicht denken kann, dass es funktioniert. #Ich habe Tornupto, Maxax und Libelldra Erdbeben beigebracht. #Ich habe Washakwil die Attacke Steinhagel und Dunkelklaue beigebracht. Obwohl überschrieb ich seine Attacke Steinhagel und brauchte sie auch nicht mehr. #Ich habe mal Dragoran einmal Eishieb in Pokemon Gold beigebracht. In der Version von Gelb beherrschte es schon Eisstrahl. Ich kenne fast alle Pokemons von 001 - 649 und ihre Typen. Natürlich kann ich die Pokedex-Reihenfolge von 001 - 649 nicht auswendig. Man muss mich schon fragen, dann weiß ich bescheid. Meine Lieblingspokis sind auch die, die in meine Teams feste Teammitglieder sind. '''Hinweis:' Ich mag die Spiele und nicht das Anime. Das Anime hingegen von Pokemon ist mir viel zu kindisch und lächerlich .... (besonders Pikachu ! Ich hasse es ! ).... Zitat: Pikachu setzt Doppelteam ein.'' Fluchtwert von Pikachu steigt ! Igelavar setzt Flammenrad ein. Pikachu wehrt die Attacke ab ! Pikachu setzt Doppelteam ein ! Fluchtwert von Pikachu steigt ! Igelavar setzt Flammenrad ein. Pikachu wehrt die Attacke ab !'' ....auch die Movies finde ich ein wenig langweilig, weil da nur ganz besondere Pokemon erscheinen und da wird irgendetwas erzählt und da kommt irgendetwas und''' ein Zuschauer soll doch irgendetwas fühlen und was erleben. Was kommt da stattdessen ? Eine Erzählung und ein uninteressantes Ereignis... sehr interessant. Also für mich ist das nichts. Reiji Ohgami thumb|leftReiji Ohgami erinnert mich an Messer-Jack, Monkey D. Ruffy und an S. Rayleigh. Sein Hut verdeckt ihm seine Augen. Er ist noch dazu fähig in zwei Wesen zu leben. Schickgekleidet ist er, nur trägt er ein Strohhut und seine Jacke ist unten zerfleddert. Er kann sich in ein Lichtwesen und in ein Schattenwesen verwandeln. Vom Gesicht her ähnelt er Ruffy. Seine Jacke erinnert mich an S. Rayleighs Jacke. Und sein Verhalten erinnert mich an Messer-Jack. Er erscheint als letzter Kampfgegner in G.A.S.P.. Ich kann mich daran erinnern als Kleinkind. Ich kannte als Siebenjähriger nur die ersten acht Kämpfer. Meine Schwester spielte den Battle-Modus und traf auf zwei neue Charaktere, einmal Gouriki und als letztes Reiji. Meine Schwester verlor zweimal gegen ihn, weil er sich verwandelte und in seiner Form ist er schwer zu besiegen. Er hat die selbe Kampffähigkeiten, wie Kai. Ich fand ihn cool. Außerdem kämpft er in an einem Ort, das ein wenig an eine Kathedrale (siehe Bild ganz oben) erinnert. Außerhalb seines Kampfraumes herscht ein Unwetter und man vernimmt Donnergeräusche. Die Fenstern sind buntfarbig und man sieht das Licht des Donners. Ein langer roter Teppich führt zu einem anderen Raum. Hier befinden sich Gemälde und eine Skulptur. In seinem Gebäude befinden sich große Säulen. Zwei von denen wurden zerstört. Daraus kann ich schließen, dass Reiji mit all seiner Kraft gegen jemanden kämpfte. Er wirkt jung, ist aber alt. Wenn er siegt in einem Kampf, dreht er sich manchmal um, kratzt sich am Haar und sagt auf japanisch zu deutsch "Oje oje". Oder er kickt in der Luft und schüttelt auch sein Kopf, dabei tut er so "als wüsste er nichts von". Meiner Meinung nach soll das zeigen, dass das kein Problem für ihn war zu siegen. Es kann auch vorkommen, dass er sein Finger hochhebt und ihn zur Seite bewegt, um zu deuten, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Weil sein Kampfraum mich an eine Kirche von innen erinnert, gefällt mir auch sein Kampfraum. Die Hintergrundmusik zur seiner Kampfarena findet man hier. Die Musik finde ich echt toll. Spiele Diese Spiele habe ich schon mal gespielt oder spiele zurzeit : Zwar habe ich die Spiele gespielt, heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich alles frei darüber editieren kann. Versetzt euch erstmal in meine Lage, dann können wir weiter reden. Ich habe nicht soviel Zeit und ich vergesse es immer wieder. '''+ = Im Besitz; x''' = Nicht im Besitz *(?)The Legend of Zelda (Level 1,2,3,4,5, 6,7 und 8 gelöst) Alle Herzcontainer außerhalb der Levels gefunden. Bin im Besitz des magisches Schwertes und besitze den blauen Ring. *('''x)Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (Nur kurz gespielt) *(+')A Link to the Past. Ostpalast, Wüstenpalast und Heraturm in der lichten Welt wurden absolviert. Alle Kerkern in der Schattenwelt, außer Ganons Turm, wurden gemeistern. Ich habe alle verwendbare Gegenstände gefunden. Ich habe mein Master-Schwerst zweimal verstärkt. Beim ersten Mal ließ ich das Schwert schmieden und härten. Beim zweiten Mal habe ich das gehärtete Master-Schwert in ein Brunnen einer Fee geworfen. Die Fee hat mein Schwert verstärkt und es wurde zu einer Goldklinge. Ich habe auch die Silberpfeile. *('x)Link's Awakening DX Mobile (Bin am Anfang) *(+''')Oracle of Ages Mobile (Tempel 1-6 gelöst) *(+')Oracle of Seasons Mobile (Tempel 1-2 gelöst) *('x')The Wind Waker GC (Nur bis zum Zephir-Tempell) *('+')Ocarina of Time N64 (Alle Tempeln wurden gemeistert.) *('+')Majora's Mask N64 2x (Eines von mein Freund, das andere gekauft) (Dämmerwald Tempel, Pic Hibernia Tempel, Schädelbucht Tempel und Felsenturm Tempel gelöst, alle Items, sowie alle 6 Flachen freigeschaltet, alle 20 Herzen, alle Masken + Gesicht der grimmigen Gottheit und alle Nebenquests erfolgreich absolviert.) *('+')Spirit Tracks (Waldtempel, Schneetempel, Meerestempel und das letzte absolviert ) *('+')Twilight Princess GC. (Waldschrein, Mine der Goronen, Seeschrein, Wüstenburg, Zeitschrein, Kumula und Schattenpalast absolviert) *('+')Skyward Sword aus London gekauft. (''Hehe, das Spiel war günstiger als in Deutschland =D) Habe nicht einmal angefangen, weil ich nicht eine Wii Motion Plus besitze (oder wie das auch heißt). Andere Spiele *(x')Pokemon Gelbe Edition *('x)Pokemon Goldene und Silberne Edition *(x')Pokemon Kristall Edition *('x)Pokemon Heartgold Goldene Edition *(+')Pokemon Soulsilver Silberne Edition *('x)Pokemon Weiße Edition *(+''')Pokemon Schwarze Edition *(+')Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *('x')Grand Theft Auto IV *('+')Super Mario 64 *('+')Super Smash Bros. 64 *('x')Super Smash Bros. Melee *('+')Diddy Kong Racing 64 *('x')Sonic Heros *('+')Shadow The Hedgehog *('x')SVR 2008 *('+')SVR 2009 *('x')SVR 2010 *('+')Banjo Kazooie *('+')Banjo Tooie *('x')Fable *('x')Call of Duty 3 *('+')Fable The Lost Chapters PC *('x')Mario Smash Football GC *('x')G.A.S.P!! *('+')Mario Kart Wii *('+')Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ich gebe zu, dass ich die Zeldaspiele nicht zu Ende bringe, da ich sonst den Spaß verliere. Und ich befürchte dass dann mein Profil unzugänglich wird. Später stellte sich heraus, dass es doch nicht geschehen kann. Man wird nur dahin zurückgesetzt, wo man zuletzt gespeichert hatte oder gespielt hatte. Ranking Lieblingsausrüstungen & Items *In The Legend of Zelda besitze ich den blauen Ring, habe das stärkste Schwert gefunden und ich bin blau gekleidet. *In Ocarina of Time trage ich meistens die Zora-Rüstung, weil blau meine Lieblingsfarbe ist. Ich trage die Gleitstiefeln, weil die besser zum Spiegelschild passt. Meistens habe ich das Master-Schwert bei mir. *In Majora's Mask ist die Schmirgelklinge mein Favorit. Ich habe immer mein Fanghaken dabei und trage meistens die Hasenohren. *In Twilight Princess habe ich das Master-Schwert immer bei mir und das Hylia-Schild auch. Manchmal verbrenne ich das Ordon-Schild, damit ich kein Schild mehr habe und ohne ein Schild spiele. Kokiri-Rüstung Screenshot.png Goronen-Rüstung Screenshot.png Zora-Rüstung Screenshot.png Link_mit_Spiegelschild_und_Schmirgelklinge(Majora's_Mask).png Lieblingscharaktere aus Nintendo *Falco Lombardi (''Had you enough already?!) *Link *Zanto *und andere Charaktere(...) Meine Konsolen *Super Nintendo (Ich habe noch die Konsole zu Hause und benutze die nicht mehr. Wo habe ich die hingelegt ?) *Nintendo 64 *Nintendo Gamecube *Nintendo DS Lite *PlayStation 2 (geschrottet, besitze jetzt eine andere) *Xbox (geschrottet) *Nintendo 3DS *Nintendo Wii Die Spiele (Erklärung) The Legend of Zelda: Collectors Edition Jeder von euch muss doch mal eine Nintendo Gamecube mit alles drum und dran + Mario Kart Double Dash & TLoZ: Collectors Edition gesehen haben. Im Jahr 2004 war ich im Alter von 9 Jahren und bekam von meine Eltern eine Nintendo Gamecube mit den oben genannten Inhalt zu mein Geburtstag. Den Tag werde ich nicht vergessen. Zumal konnte ich mein Geburtstagsgeschenk schnell finden. Befand sich ja in der Ecke im Wohnzimmer hinter der langen Couch. Das dachte ich mir bereits. Aufjedenfall zockte ich erstmal Mario Kart und danach Zelda. Von beiden Spielen war ich fasziniert. Bei Ocarina of Time und bei Majora's Mask kam ich nicht sehr weit und die anderen Spielen interessierten mich nicht. Na und, ich war da neun Jahre alt! Jetzt bereue ich es zumindest. Naja, The Legend of Zelda und das andere Spiel direkt danach The Adventure of Link, das Spiel hasste ich, konnte ich nicht leiden, ebenso die anderen auch. The Wind Waker hatte ich nur als Demoversion verfügbar gehabt. Also irgendwannmal lag das Spiel in der Ecke, weil ich sehr schlecht darin war. Ja, The Adventure of Link hasse ich und das Spiel werde ich auch warscheinlich nicht mal durchspielen können, weil du einfach am Anfang keine Ahnung hast. Toll. Also spielte ich auch mit Langeweile auch währenddessen mit gebratene Käse auf mein Brot essend Ocarina of Time und Majora's Mask. Ja klingt verrückt. Die Abende kann ich nicht mehr vergessen. Warscheinlich saß ich da stundenlang und bin nie weitergekommen. Bei Majora's Mask kam es jedesmal zu einer Akokalypse, weil ich da keine Ahnung hatte, wie man da voran geht. Vor lauter weißichnicht zockte ich das Spiel mit Hoffnung weiterzukommen, aber Pustekuchen ! Ebenso war es auch bei Ocarina of Time. Das erste Dungeon brachte ich zu Ende und schon fing meine irrenlose Reise quer durch Hyrule ohne dabei irgendeine Quest anzufangen. Also was machte ich ? Hin und herlaufen mit der Hoffnung irgendwie weiterzukommen. Klingt jetzt verrückt. Achja genau mein Käsebrot, das gebraten war. Irgendwannmal bin ich mal im Königsgrab gewesen und wollte da rumlungern, wieso keine Ahnung, aufjedenfall rumlungern. Nur zu Info: es waren Sommerferien und ich neun Jahre alt. So aus lauter Zufall (ich weiß nicht, wie ich überhaupt dazu kam die Fledermäuse zu töten, aber aufjedenfall wollte ich im Königsgrab rumlungern) bin ich die Zombies hinten im Grab, also nach der Tür, begegnet. Ja, mein Bruder schaute dabei zu. Da kam die Erinnerung hoch, als ich die Zombies im Alter von vier oder fünf Jahren auf dem Marktplatz gesehen habe. Darunter verstand ich zu dieser Zeit, die Zombies küssen dich. Ja, da ging ich zu ein rüber und auf einmal kam ein "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH" (eine kreischende Stimme einer Frau) und das Ding kletterte auf mich und da hörte ich Quitschgeräusche. Das klingt jetzt sicher bescheuert, aber das sind ebenhalt die Erinnerungen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich verhört habe oder nicht, da waren Quitschgeräusche. Keine Ahnung wieso. Danach rannte ich aus Angst aus dem Grab hinaus, schaltete die Konsole aus und spielte das Spiel nie wieder. Vor lauter Angst schmiss ich auch die CD auf mein Schrank und ich weiß auch nicht, wie die CD dabei noch heil bleiben konnte. Und mein Bruder lachte mich dabei aus. Danach spielte ich Zelda nochmal da fing schon wieder die irrenlose Reise über das ganze Spiel, hauptsache ja genau rumlungern oder was auch immer. Ja, weiter im Spiel kam ich bisher ja nie ! Also nach einer Zeit ging das Spiel schrott. Keine Ahnung wie. Wie macht ein Zombie ?! AARRGHHH... The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons Im Jahr 2010 besaß ich beide Spiele. Da fing schon meine Suchtirei nach Zeldareilala an. Da fand ich es toll mit dem Schwert rumzuhauen und das Hüpfen usw. Soooo fasziniert war ich besonders nicht. Ich bin nur bei Oracle of Ages weitergekommen, aber bei Oracle of Seasons kam ich nicht sehr weit. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX Das Spiel mag ich nicht. Wenn ich mal meine Meinung geändert habe, werde ich auch das Spiel mal spielen und mal was darüber erzählen. Na selbstverständlich gibt es etwas zu erzählen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann ich dieses Spiel zum ersten Mal sah. Das muss laaange her sein. Wie dem auch sei. Die Story dieses Spiels finde ich gut. Nur blöderweise wurden alle meine Screenshots, die ich machte, gelöscht. Das ist ja super! Ich kann nochmal von vorne anfangen.... Diese Handlung zeigt etwas besonderes, wenn auch sogar trauriges. Link erlitt Seenot und spülte an der Küste von Cocolint Island und wurde von Marin zu sich nach Hause gebracht. Beide gehen auf eine Freundschaft ein, doch Link selbst fand es schwer sich für immer von ihr zu verabschieden. Link muss diese Insel verlassen und Marin selbst lebt in einer Traumwelt des Windfisches. Wenn er aufwacht, ist alles vorbei und immer verschwunden. Die Gefahr besteht, dass Link selbst in dieser Welt ausgelöscht wird. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In März 2010 kaufte ich mir The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Vom Spiel bin ich echt begeistert, weil das Spiel besser als sein Vorgänger ist. Die Grafik sieht verbessert aus. Nur musste ich für dieses Spiel 30€ hinblättern, weil die thumb|166px|Und ich freute mich TLoZ: MM zu spielen, jedoch hatte ich anfangs keine Ahnung und war enttäuscht.Spiele in Ebay so teuer waren. Mir gefällt es, dass Link einen Heroen-Bogen und einen Fanghaken benutzen darf. Er kann sogar auf Epona reiten, auch wenn sie jung ist, ist sie trotzdem schneller, als ihr Vorgänger. Link kommt mir so vor, als würde er ich sein. Sowie Link denkt, denke ich auch. ->Nämlich: Link möchte es schnell hinter sich haben und hat die Angst, die in ihm sitzt, abgestellt (abgewöhnt), sowie ich. Wenn Link über ein Abgrund springt, macht er eine Schraube oder ein Salto, was echt cooool ist. Was ich cool finde, ist die Schmirgelklinge und der Spiegelschild (Majora's Mask), weil die beiden groß sind, weil Link einen besseren Schild und Schwert besitzen darf und weil die beiden goldfarbig sind. Die Spielekassette ist gold und ist derzeit im meinem Besitz. Ich muss darauf aufpassen, dass es keiner mir entnimmt... Später bekam ich die zweite Kassette (Majora's Mask) ausgeliehen und Ocarina of Time auch. Nur besitze ich die beiden Kassetten seit Sommer 2010 und mein Freund hat mich nicht darauf angesprochen. Ich habe oben erzählt, dass ich im Spiel bisher ja nie weiterkam, aber das änderte sich alles schlagartig ! Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie mich das Spiel faszinierte ? Also ich kann hin und hertratschen über dieses tolle Spiel, wie die Zombies dancen und du mit den Gibdos reden kannst. Das ist ja echt toll. Jedoch bevor du dieses Spiel spielst, solltest du unbedingt auch TloZ: Ocarina of Time gespielt haben. Weil da kommen Sachen vor, auf die man sich vorbereiten muss. Ja, das Spiel ist top und mein Lieblingsspiel about everything ! Rechts ist mein Lieblingsartwork. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Im selben Jahr bekam ich von mein "ehemaligen" Freund The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time und The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Ja genau, er hat mich danach nie mehr gefragt. Also gehörte auch das Spiel seitdem mir, weil ich aus meine eigene Gedanken einfach irgendwie sagen kann, dass ich beide Spiele behalten kann. Warscheinlich hatte er ja vorgehabt die Sachen zu verkaufen. Naja egal und das wäre denke ich zumindest schade, ja genau ebenso für die Zeldafans. Moin ! Ähm ja, ich bin tatsächlich weitergekommen und kann auch darüber erzählen. Nur ist dieses Spiel nicht mein Lieblingsspiel, sondern das darüber. Nein, da oben⁭⁭⁭⁭⁭. Das tolle an das Spiel finde ich...Intro ! Meine Lieblingsszene mit schöner Melodie ! Ähm ja, keine Ahnung was es noch so erzählen gibt. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Im Sommer 2010 kaufte ich mir The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Mir gefällt das Spiel. Ich habe es für die Nintendo Gamecube gekauft. Die CD habe ich unter "gebraucht" gekauft, weil ich selber weiß, dass neue ungespielte Nintendo-CDs, die Konsolen kapuhutt machen können. Was mir echt gefällt, ist die Grafik mal wieder.. Schaut euch mal das Wasser an, wenn es fließt. Sieht doch echt echt aus, oder ? Mann kann auch Epona umbennen. Ich habe Epona Epona genannt. Hehe... Die Story finde ich krass, aber die Dungeons sind viel zu easy, außer Bergruine und Kumula. Man hätte es schwierieger machen können. Den Anfang finde ich super und das Gameplay ebenfalls. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Dieses Spiel ist nach Majora's Mask mein zweites Lieblingsspiel. Eins sage ich euch : Gäbe es dieses Spiel für die Nintendo 3DS in 3D-Version, dann hätte ich wirklich dieses Spiel gekauft ! Die Story und die Welt finde ich toll. Auch die Dungeons, die Items und die Gegnern, die alle vorkommen. An sich finde ich das Spiel echt toll. Sozusagen alles was in A Link to the Past vorkommt finde ich klasse. Ich würde es gerne jemanden empfehlen. Naja, leider läuft hier die Vogelperspektive ab und ich wünsche mir einfach, dass dieses Spiel für die Nintendo 3DS vorkommt. NINTENDO, BITTE VERÖFFENTLICHT DIESES SPIEL FÜR DIE NINTENDO 3DS !!! ICH WILL DAS HIER IN 3D SEHEN ! The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Das Spiel kaufte ich mir 2010. An sich ist das Spiel so ähnlich wie The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Ich finde es schon cool Schwerthiebe mit mein Stift zu thumb|156pxkontrollieren. Da muss man nicht die ganze Zeit Tasten drücken. Aber manchmal muss man ein wenig härter drücken (bei mir) damit Link ein Angriff ausführt. Schätze zu bergen macht auch Spaß. Das war echt eine gute Idee von Nintendo, dass Link mit ein Zug fahren muss. Mich nerven manchmal die Kommentare von Prinzessin Zelda. Man befehligt dabei ein Wächter, der von Zelda kontrolliert wird, auf Gegner einzudreschen mit ihre Waffen. Bei Spirit Tracks kommen häufig Momente vor, wo man richtig überlegen muss. Die Items in Spirit Tracks sind nützlich. Da kommt erneut ein Instrument vor. Achja, ich habe vergessen, wie man Items verwendet, ohne dabei das Mikrofon von Nindendo DS Lite zu verwenden. Du hängst da am Spiel stundenlang. Du kannst irgendwie dein DS nicht zur Seite legen. ---- Kategorie:Benutzer Kategorie:Administratoren